


Don't be afraid in the darkness

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [80]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Written for: Drabble Weekly (Dreamwidth)Prompt: darkness
Series: My Drabbles [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/225026
Kudos: 1





	Don't be afraid in the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Drabble Weekly (Dreamwidth)  
> Prompt: darkness

„Don't be stupid!“ Looking annoyed, Zeke shook his head. „Of course, I'm not afraid of the darkness!“

„So, why do you refuse to follow me into this cave? Usually, you are much more adventurous.“

„Because I am not a bat. I can't see any reason why I should risk it to break my neck.“ Inwardly he was shaking; the pictures in his head were much too lively. This trip to the flowstone caves, when he had still been a toddler, and how his father suddenly had left him alone in pitch darkness, calling it a test of courage, every boy should have to go through.

„Zeke? You okay?“ Casey's voice suddenly sounded worried. „You are pale like a sheet.“

He huffed. „Stop making such a fuss. Let's head back to the lake.“

Casey threw a last glance at the semicircle opening of the cave, then he nodded. „Okay.“

In silence, they made their way until Zeke finally stopped, shrugging. „I'm sorry, I know, you've hoped for some spectacular photos.“

„No need to be sorry. I guess there was a good reason for it. You can tell me about it, you know, you can trust me.“

Zeke hesitated. „Maybe. One day.“


End file.
